The present invention relates to an automobile charging unit for a pager and more particularly pertains to allowing a battery-powered pager to be charged within an automobile.
Various accessories include adapters that allow for their charging within an automobile. These items include cellular telephones, vacuum cleaners, and other items. The use of adapters in vehicles allow those people who are busy and "on the go" to utilize their vehicle to maintain these items in proper working order at all times.
The use of pagers has grown rapidly over the last ten years. Although primarily used for doctors in the past, now these devices are carried by high school students as a way of being reached by other parties. The advances in technology of pagers has also seen a meteoric rise. One of these advances is the use of a rechargeable battery for pagers. Thus, there is a need for a method of recharging these batteries while in the automobile.
The present invention provides a device that will enable the abovementioned problem to be solved by utilizing a special adapter that will couple with a cigarette lighter of the automobile and has a bracket for coupling with the pager.
The use of battery charging devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, battery charging devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of charging batteries are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,796 to Anderson discloses an adapter that allows electrical accessories to be operated from a vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 324,370 to Lay, Des. 373,756 to Chen, and Des. 368,465 to Scheid show ornamental designs for various battery charging devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automobile charging unit for a pager for allowing a battery-powered pager to be charged within an automobile.
In this respect, the automobile charging unit for a pager according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a battery-powered pager to be charged within an automobile.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved automobile charging unit for a pager which can be used for allowing a battery-powered pager to be charged within an automobile. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.